A Tes Cotés
by LkIceRow
Summary: "Rester ensemble, rester à tes cotés, vivre à tes cotés ... mourir à tes cotés, c'est mon vœu !" - One-Shot Rin X Len


Salut les gens !

Bon voila je poste ma première fic sur le site. J'ai pas grand chose à dire, une fic crée sur coup de tête, l'idée m'est venue comme ça alors j'en ai fait une fic avec ... les Vocaloid mais principalement autour le couple Rin X Len adoré par ma cousine ;D

Genre : Les thèmes les plus présents, je dirais : Romance et Action

Couple : Dis plus haut, Rin x Len ;)

Résumé : ... Il y en a pas vraiment .. lisez et puis vous verrez *_*

Bref, bonne lecture à tous ! °o°

* * *

**À Tes Cotés**

* * *

« Dans un lointain futur, 5 personnes mystérieuses : les _Mokushiroku_, vont faire leur apparition sur Terre, leur but : … exterminer la race humaine. Devenant une énorme menace, le gouvernement va tenter de nombreuses offensives contre ces envahisseurs mais un vain.

Un jour, le célèbre scientifique, Dr. Neutralio et son équipe vont mettre en place un programme de formation au combat : _F.I.G.H.T_. Le programme ne pouvait pas se terminer à temps alors le scientifique prit le risque de l'appliquer avant la fin. Bien trop dangereux pour les humains en étant non achevé, ils étaient contraints de finalement abandonner le projet. Plus tard, le professeur eut une idée en voyant par terre un billet pour un concert des stars nippones : les Vocaloid !

Avec l'autorisation des créateurs, il développa des robots à l'image des Vocaloid et intégra à chacun d'eux une conscience propre à leur personnage. Ils furent formés via le _F.I.G.H.T_, et furent prêts à partir au combat. Depuis les Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune, Rin & Len Kagamine, Luka Megurine, GUMI, Kaito, Meiko protègent notre planète des _Mokushiroku_. »

...

...

_Dans le camp de résistance japonais, secteur scientifique_, le professeur Neutralio venait de convoquer Rin & Len Kagamine pour recevoir la mise à jour 3.0 du _F.I.G.H.T _, les deux jumeaux qui venaient à peine de se réveiller, se précipitèrent vers le point de rendez-vous. Arrivé dans la salle, le professeur, assez énervé leur dit :

« Ah enfin, où étiez-vous ? Vous avez quand même 20 bonnes minutes de retard !

- Excusez-nous professeur mais Len a explosé le réveil hier donc on s'est retrouvé sans réveil. Faudrait ajouter une fonction _Réveil _dans nos disques durs ! répondit Rin en donnant un coup sur le crâne de son frère.

- Bien je vous l'ajouterai plus tard, on a des choses plus importantes, rentrez dans les capsules.

- .. Euh ok .. dit Len en se frottant la tête. »

Les jumeaux entrèrent dans les capsules et Neutralio lança la mise à jour. Puis 30 minutes plus tard, une fois la mise à jour effectuée, ils sortirent des capsules.

« Alors qu'est-ce que cette mise à jour donne ? rétorqua Len en donnant un coup de poing dans le vide ce qui fit apparaître une mitraillette à son bras.

- Len ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Rin c'est la nouveauté la plus grandiose de la mise à jour, l'intégration d'armes au corps ! Vous avez également une vitesse, une défense ainsi qu'une puissance accrue ! répondit le professeur, content de son invention.

- Trop cool ! s'écria Len émerveillé. »

Vers midi, à la cafétéria du secteur, Miku et Luka rejoignirent le duo Kagamine, après avoir à leur tour, reçu la MàJ.

« Alors les _Twins_ content de la MàJ ? demanda Luka aux deux jumeaux.

- Moi ça va plutôt satisfaite.

- Plutôt satisfaite ?! Tu rigoles ? Elle est géniale cette MàJ, le professeur se surpasse de jour en jour ! dit Len à Rin.

- Sinon vous êtes prêts à tout défon …, demanda Miku mais fut interrompue par l'alarme, … encore ?! C'est 14ème fois cette semaine !

- Bon faut y aller ! dit Rin. »

L'alarme qui venait de retentir indiquait une attaque ennemie. Les 4 Vocaloid se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la salle de lancement. Ils furent rejoints par Gumi, Kaito et Meiko. Le professeur arriva à son tour et leur ajouta les commandes de combat de la nouvelle MàJ. Une fois équipés, le professeur demanda aux Vocaloid se placer dans les rampes de lancement, il fit le décompte et les 7 héros furent propulsés vers la surface pour combattre l'ennemi.

Il était seul, oui, un seul Mokushiroku était face à eux, un qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant.

« Ho, ho ! Salut comment vous allez ? dit le mystérieux inconnu.

- Pour qui tu te prends ?! On n'est pas tes potes ! lui répondit Kaito.

- Mais alors si vous ne l'êtes pas ... je dois vous tuer ! rétorqua-t-il en se téléportant derrière Kaito.

- Comment il a fait ça ?! »

Et en un claquement de doigt, il infligea à Kaito une blessure grave. La malheureuse victime échappa de justesse à la mort grâce au pas d'esquive qu'elle avait fait sous réflexe. Malgré cela, son bras gauche ainsi que sa jambe gauche et toute sa poitrine étaient ensanglantés.

Tandis que l'ennemi s'approchait de Kaito, voulant l'achever, Rin courra vers le Mokushiroku et furtivement, lui transperça la poitrine.

« Tiens prends ça ! Et des poumons en moins !

- Désolé ma jolie mais l'organisme des Mokushiroku est différent de celui des humains x)

- Quoi ?!

- Tu sais ... je t'aime bien toi, tu es tout à fait mon style. Moi c'est Hell ! dit le Mokushiroku en se téléportant derrière Rin et en lui caressant la joue.

- Dégages ! Moi je t'aime pas ! »

Rin repoussa Hell , sortit un canon de son bras et lui balança une décharge électrique en pleine face. Elle recula et rejoignit les autres.

« Rin ! Ca va tu n'as rien ?

- Non t'inquiètes pas Miku-nee.

- Hé ! Rin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait l'autre ! demanda Len qui avait vu la scène.

- .. Rien.

- Bon avec Luka on a fait les premiers soins à Kaito, faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui. Dit Gumi.

- Je veux bien rester ! dit Rin

- Je reste avec toi Rin.

- Ok Meiko-san.

- Bon Miku, Luka, Len avec moi ?

- Okey ! répondirent les trois en cœur. »

Le Quatuor composé de Miku, Luka, Len et Gumi partit à l'assaut de Hell qui attendait que quelqu'un vienne. Il vit les quatre arriver et les attaqua.

« De nouveaux gens ? Où la blondinette ?

- Parles pas de ma sœur comme ça saleté !

- Et tu vas faire quoi ?

- CECI ! »

Len balança un rayon laser sur son ennemi qui esquiva et qui arriva instantanément devant lui. Len sortit une épée et affronta seul Hell. Miku et les autres tentèrent de rentrer mais Hell posa un champ de force qui cela le trio en plan et hors de la zone de combat.

« Alors comme ça l'autre blonde est ta sœur ?

- Ouaip et t'avises pas de la toucher ! répondit Len en fonçant vers Hell et en tentant de lui donner un coup.

- T'as une bien belle sœur tu sais ? dit Hell en esquivant.

- La ferme.

- Elle me plait, tu me l'offres ?

- La ferme.

- Tu veux pas ? Tu serais pas jaloux par hasard?

- La ferme.

- Ah l'amour je connais ça, c'est vraim …

- JE T'AI DIS DE LA FERMER ! »

Len sur le coup de la colère, fit sauter le champ de force et balaya Miku et les autres. Hell esquiva l'attaque et les autres Vocaloid aussi. Un nuage de fumée recouvra la zone. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa Hell fut encerclé par le quatuor armé jusqu'aux dents, prêts à l'attaquer.

« Ok, ok bon … vous avez gagné ce round mais je gagnerai les autres ! La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je serai avec mes potes, j'ai repéré votre base, gare à vous les gens !

- Tais-toi ! cria Len.

- Ah oui et j'enlèverai Rin, elle sera mienne ! »

Et d'un coup, il disparut. Les Vocaloid retournèrent à la base et expliquèrent tout aux supérieurs. La situation venait d'évoluer en même pas une journée, le QG allait se faire attaquer par l'ennemi. Malheusement, le Japon ne pouvait avoir de l'aide extérieur à cause de l'ennemi qui nous avait privé de la voie aérienne et marine. La Terre était de jour en jour mal en point. Mais le professeur Neutralio venait d'inventer un nouveau programme qui détenait la _clé de la victoire_ enfin c'est ce qu'il disait.

Après quelques jours d'attente, il réussit à le terminer, il rassembla les Vocaloid pour leur implanter le programme : _New F.I.G.H.T_.

« Bien je vous ai implanté à chacun de vous notre clé pour gagner, mais manque de temps j'ai dû la séparer en 7 morceaux donc pour pouvoir lancer la clé, il faut que vous soyez tous réunis, ok ?

- Oui ! répondirent tous les Vocaloid en cœur. »

Soudain le professeur, en pleine explication, se fait interrompre par l'alarme qui se déclencha puis on reçut une transmission en urgence du commandant.

« Mes chers soldats et défenseurs de notre pays et planète, vous savez que lorsqu'une transmission avec le commande est précédée de l'alarme c'est que quelque chose de grave arrive, et bien nos radars ont repéré 3 êtres se rapprochant dangereusement du QG à une vitesse phénoménale. Nous avons déterminé, grâce aux caméras de surveillance extérieures que ce sont les Moku …. _ZZZZZZZZ »_

La transmission fut coupée, puis un souffle glacial traversa le cœur de chacun. Les Vocaloid et le professeur commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Soudain le son d'une explosion retentit, il venait de la cafétéria. Nos héros s'élancèrent en direction du lieu en question et arrivé sur place, ils découvrirent avec stupeur, sur un tas de corps inanimés de soldats, Hell accompagné de deux autres Mokushiroku qu'ils avaient déjà rencontrés : Jigoku et Inferno tous deux responsables de nombreuses morts en Europe et ici même.

« HELL ! Tu oses te remontrer !

- Je vous ai dit que je reviendrai et puis ne me parle pas comme ça le blondinet !

- …

- Oh mais te voilà ma petite Rin ! s'écria Hell en voyant Rin.

- Un petit coup de cœur pour une humaine mon cher Hell ? rétorqua Inferno.

- Oh c'est bon !

- Hé ! Vous là ! Les affreux ! Dégagez où on vous défonce !

- Miku-nee …

- Ah oui ? Et bien voyons ça ! »

Soudain les 7 Vocaloid levèrent leur bras droit en l'air et une lumière jaillit de leur bras. L'activation du _New F.I.G.H.T_ était lancée. Mais les ennemis avait détecté une source immense d'énergie et se séparèrent à travers la base. Hell, avant de s'enfuir attrapa Rin et détala à toute jambe avec elle ce qui brisa la préparation de l'attaque. Len et Miku suivirent Hell, Kaito et Meiko Jigoku et Gumi et Luka Inferno.

Plus loin, Hell qui était avec Rin, lui posa des questions concernant les puissances militaires et autres de la Terre, mais elle refusa de répondra et se débattait tant qu'elle pouvait mais en vain puis Hell donna un coup à Rin qui s'évanouit. Pendant ce temps, il continua à détruire pièce par pièce le QG.

Lorsque Miku et Len réussirent enfin à les rattraper, Hell en profita, ayant remarqué la présence de Len, pour embrasser Rin qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

« … R … Rin ?! dit Len troublé en voyant la scène.

- Mhhh … N .. non Len ce n'est pas ce que tu cr . crois ! répondit Rin en se dégageant.

- Oh c'est bon j'ai compris ! cria Len, remonté et qui rebroussa chemin.

- Len qu'est-ce que ?

- Miku-nee ! Arrêtes le !

- Len att .. dit Miku en essayant de rattraper Len mais se fait interrompre par une explosion déclenchée par ce dernier.

- Hm ! Tout ce passe comme prévu. Pense Hell qui lâcha Rin. »

Rin courait, elle courait en essayant de rattraper Len corrompu par un coup monté. Elle réussit à le rattraper, et vit en lui quelque chose de ténébreux, quelque chose qui le faisait souffrir … la jalousie la haine. Rin attrapa la main de Len, ce dernier se retourna et la jeune fille vit un sombre regard s'adressant à elle. Son frère n'avait plus ce visage radieux qu'elle aimait contempler, il n'était plus qu'ombre et désespoir.

« Ôtes ta main !

- Len ? … Tu vas bien ?

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher ! cria-t-il à Rin ! »

Len fit un bond en arrière puis s'arma de deux révolvers. Après avoir chargé, son arme il s'apprêta à appuyer sur la détente vers sa malheureuse sœur mais au moment où il allait tirer, Kaito retint ses bras, et Meiko, Gumi et Luka firent leurs apparitions, prêt à tirer sur Len.

« Alors mon petit Len ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Meiko.

- Ta gueule la vieille !

- Hé ! On se calme ! répondit Kaito.

- … Lâches-moi … Kaito

- Non ! Après ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire.

- S'il te plait .. s'il te plait Kaito … demanda Len en versant quelques larmes.

- Len .. je .. dit Rin, incapable de parler. »

Kaito lâcha Len qui s'enfuit. Il courait laissant ses compagnons derrière lui. Le jeune garçon errait dans le décor du QG ravagé par les Mokushiroku qui étaient partis. Il marchait, contemplant les cadavres ensanglanté de soldats.

Len aveuglé par la haine et la peur, hallucina et vit la silhouette de Hell et commença à tirer dans le vide, le ciel s'assombrit et la pluie tomba sur lui à travers un plafond totalement explosé. Il prit son bras droit et l'arracha signe d'abandon et de rejet de ses amis. Il versa une larme, puis deux, trois et pleura complètement.

…

…

« Comment ?! Len a disparu ! Mais le _New F.I.G.H.T_ est donc incomplet ! Non, non, non .. s'écria le professeur.

- Désolé monsieur .. dit Rin déprimé.

- Notre planète est condamné !

- Vous n'avez pas de remèdes en cas d'urgence ? demanda Luka.

- J'en ai un mais c'est un prototype et … il est particulièrement dangereux.

- Ah bon ? Et quel genre de danger donne-t-il ?

- La … mort.

- … ah oui quand même. Répondit Gumi. »

Pendant que le professeur réfléchissait quelqu'un poussa la porte de la salle où les Vocaloid et lui se trouvait et entra dans la pièce.

« Oui ? Qui est .. LEN !

- Len ! crièrent Miku, Gumi et Meiko toute joyeuse .

- Len tu .. tu es revenu ! dit Rin et versant une larme

- Parfait alors New F ..

- Non .. je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Comment ça ?! Et ton bras droit ! Que lui est-til arrivé ?! dit Neutralio en voyant Len.

- J'ai renoncé, je suis là pour le prototype, je connais les risques, je suis prêt !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non Len ! Ne fais pas ça ! lui dit Rin. »

Le professeur lui implanta le prototype et Len sortit de la pièce. Il marcha à travers les tentes où les soldats étaient en soins. Plus tard à la cafétéria, Miku et les autres parlèrent de Len.

« Sérieux ! Pour réagir comme ça face à un baiser accidentel c'est qu'il t'aime vraiment, c'est moi qui te le dit ! Tu en as de la chance un beau gaillard comme Len ! Tu l'aimes toi aussi non ? dit Miku à Rin.

- Hein ?! Meuh .. meuh non ! répondit Rin en rougissant.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu mentirais pas à ta Miku-nee ? lui dit Miku en la regardant d'un regard méfiant.

- Oh Miku ! Laisses la tranquille ! s'écria Gumi.

- J'essaye de lui remonter le moral !

- En lui rappelant un amour perdu ! Douée !

- Tais-toi la carotte !

- Et toi le poireau !

- GRRRR, grognèrent les deux filles ensemble. »

Tandis que nos Vocaloid discutèrent tranquillement et qu'un peu de _calme_ était revenu l'alerte retentit de nouveau, et cette fois tous les Mokushiroku étaient présents ! Oui les sept était là, prêts à exterminé une bonne fois pour toute le pays qui pouvait les battre à l'aide de ses Vocaloid.

Les 7 Vocaloid étaient réunis dans la salle de lancement. Neutralio leur expliqua le plan, les Mokushiroku avaient un petit campement au centre de la ville, le but était de protégé Len pour qu'il atteigne cette zone et qu'il fasse sauter toute la zone.

Par contre, il fallait y arriver le plus rapidement possible car les ennemis aussi avaient l'intention de tout faire sauter donc ça passait ou ça cassait. Le professeur déclencha le processus de lancement et nos 7 héros furent éjectés hors de la base.

« Bon Len court on te couvre ! dit Gumi à Len.

- Merci et désolé pour la dernière fois, surtout à toi Rin.

- … tu n'es plus fâché ? Len

- Encore un peu mais bon .. »

Tandis qu'ils étaient en direction du camp adverse, le trio rencontré précédemment refit son apparition.

« Alors Len ? Comment vas-tu ? demanda Hell avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Len vas-y te soucies pas de lui court je reste avec Kaito, lui dit Meiko.

- Inferno ! Jigoku combattez les !

- Ok, répondirent les deux Mokushiroku. »

Hell continua à les poursuivre et tenta de leur donner plusieurs coups mais 5 Vocaloid restant esquivèrent, puis Miku et Gumi firent une attaque combinée et repoussèrent Hell qui se releva ensanglanté.

Ils reprirent leur course mais ne tardèrent pas se refaire interrompre par deux Mokushiroku : Eluo et Celo les deux gardes rapprochés du chef.

« Halte là ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est là ! répondirent les deux en cœur avec l'air d'une chanson.

- C'est qui ces types ? dit Miku intriguée.

- Qui on est ? Hé ho ! On est Eluo et Celo !

- Ils parlent toujours en chantant et en faisant des rimes ?! Ils sont bizarres ! rétorqua Gumi.

- Hé les gars ! cria Hell au loin.

- Bon Len c'est la dernière ligne droite ! D'après le radar, le camp est à 800 mètres on reste toutes les trois pour combattre ces gars. Lui dit Rin. »

Laissant ses amies derrières, Len courra en direction du camp. Arrivé dans la forteresse, il pénétra dans la cour et au moment où il tenta d'actionner le prototype, le chef Mokushiroku fit son apparition : Death, Death Tyni.

« Bien le bonjour Len Kagamine

- Salut t'es qui toi ?

- Je me présente Death Tyni, leader des Mokushiroku ! C'est moi qui ai manigancé tous ce que tu vois, la destruction prochaine de la Terre, la domination des pays rencontrés ainsi que … ta dispute avec ta sœur et tes amis ... dit-il d'un regard machiavélique.

- Quoi ?! Alors c'est toi ! cria Len furieux.

- Et oui ! Que vas-tu faire ?

- T'EXPLOSER ! lança Len à Death en brandissant son sabre.

- Ah oui et bien voyons ça ! »

Un combat entre les deux personnes débuta, Len et Death combattirent sans relâche. Leurs coups étaient si puissant que les épées qu'ils utilisaient balançaient des étincelles à chaque coup jusqu'à totalement se briser.

Les armes à feu, elles, étaient vite à court de munitions. Des ondes de chocs dus à leur force emmenaient du camp.

« Tu sais Len tu es si prévisible et naïf.

- Ah oui et pourquoi donc ?

- La bombe qui balayera ta base explosera dans moins de 20 minutes ! Et je t'ai retardé suffisamment pour empêcher de déclencher la tienne ! Et puis même si tu la lance maintenant ce sera impossible qu'elle explose à temps car je serai là et c'est impossible que tu me battes. Mais si jamais tu venais à réussir à me vaincre ce ne serait pas avant un bon moment.

- Tu parles trop tu sais ?

- Ah bon et pourquoi donc ?

- Le professeur, en réparant mon bras a ajouté une puissante arme utilisable une seule fois : Lightning Sword !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ton ép… »

Death n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que Len lui avait tranché la hanche séparant ses jambes de son corps.

« Bien joué … Len Kagamine … mais bon tu sauveras la Terre mais pas tes amis , dit Death en montrant des images de ses amis se faisant massacrer par les Mokushiroku.

- Grr .. la ferme ! répondit Len et balançant son épée dans le crâne de Death. »

Len n'arrivait pas à y croire que Miku, Gumi, ses amis et ... sa sœur étaient morts malgré cette triste nouvelle, il enclencha le prototype. Puis il disait que cette dernière semaine passée sur Terre n'était pas la meilleure que l'on pouvait passer.

Il regrettait tout ce qu'il avait fait, si seulement il ne s'était pas disputer avec Rin, il aurait pu vaincre les Mokushiroku et empêcher leur mort.

« Vraiment je ne suis pas doué, ha ha ha.

- …

- …

- … A tes cotés !

- Hein ?! »

En entendant cette phrase, Len se remémora des souvenirs heureux.

Ce fut en 2007, lors de la programmation et la mise en service du duo 2.0 : Rin & Len Kagamine. En ce mois de décembre, ils ont donné leur premier concert.

« Mes chéris ce concert était superbe !

- Merci Miku-nee ! Beaucoup de choses superbes se sont passé dans ce concert ! Entre les applaudissements du public et ta dédicace à nous pour ta chanson !

- Ouais mais moi ce que j'ai préféré c'est chanter avec Rin !

- Oui moi aussi j'ai aimé chanter avec toi Len ! Restons ensemble !

- Ouais, Miku-nee on pourra chanter en duo ?

- Je pense que ce sera possible ^^ »

Puis les jours passèrent et Rin et Len étaient de plus en plus ensemble. On ne connaissait Rin Kagamine ainsi que Len Kagamine surtout étant Rin et Len !

« Tu sais Len … j'aimerai rester toujours à tes cotés.

- Moi aussi Rin ! »

Puis en cœur ils disent.

« Chanter à tes cotés ! Rester à tes cotés ! Danser à tes cotés ! Dormir à tes cotés ! Vivre à tes cotés ! Ce sera notre promesse ! »

De retour sur le champ de bataille, Len et se retournant vit Rin qui l'attendait, elle lui dit que tout le monde étaient en sureté et qu'ils n'ont pas été tué. Len fut soulagé.

« Rin … cours, la bombe va exploser d'une minute à l'autre !

- Tu te rappelles de notre promesse ?

- Oui …

- Alors je resterai ... à tes cotés !

- … Rin …

- Tu es ma moitié Len !

- Oui, je reste à tes cotés ! dit Len en souriant.

Soudain des _bip_ commencèrent à sonner. Les deux jumeaux s'enlacèrent tendrement. Len et Rin se regardent soudainement.

« Rin …

- … Len »

Et ensuite approchant les lèvres disent en cœur :

« Je t'ai… »

Ils n'eurent le temps de terminer leur phrase que l'explosion retentit emporta avec elle, les sentiments des deux amoureux.

**FIN**

* * *

Comment vous trouvez ? N'hésitez à donner des conseils ça m'aiderai ^^


End file.
